A New Reason
by Cyber-Porygon
Summary: When Nanami is sent out of the village for being a threat to Konoha she meet an odd woman with a key on a necklace and a mission as she is given a new reason to keep going forward, Cardcaptor Crossover.


A New Reason

March 20, 2007

Edited October 13, 2007

Speech: - "Hi!"

Thoughts: - _'Hi!'_

**Other Beings Speech: - "Hi!"**

**Other Beings Thoughts: - **

AN: opening notes: This is my second fan fiction I'll most likely go back and rewrite my old fan fiction, the reason I stopped is because I got into beta reading for some of my favorite authors not to mention the sudden creation of great fan fiction.

More comes later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because someone else does! Any parts that seem familiar are most likely because the original author allowed me to use it. Rated T for safety

Summary: When Nanami is sent out of the village for being a threat to Konoha she meet an odd woman with a key on a necklace and a mission as she is given a new reason to keep going forward, Cardcaptor Crossover.

Story starts here-----

Prologue: Exiled

Inside an administration building sat the 7 major clan heads of Konoha, although there is a place for the Uchiha clan the one who would sit at that spot was at the hospital after being recovered from Orochimaru's grasps the current clans sitting in on a discussion is the; Aburame clan, Akimichi clan, Hyūga clan, Inuzuka clan, Kurama clan, Nara clan, and Yamanaka clan, also three elders were overlooking the entire proceedings; Danzo, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.

Although at first Homura and Koharu didn't think much of Nanami, after the latest success in retrieving Sasuke Uchiha they had to admit Nanami was not the demon she was prosecuted, but despite their views of her they had to do what was best for Konoha.

"After reviewing the evidence, we the council and representatives of Konoha, believe that for the safety of the village, the Kunoichi named Nanami Uzumaki is to be exiled from the village of Konoha," Homura said in front of the assembled clans.

Koharu continued where Homura stopped, "However she will not be marked a missing-nin, nor will she be hunted by our ninjas or our allies, unless she commits a crime against us or sets foot in the village hidden in the leaves without the permission of the majority of the representatives, you are however permitted inside fire country without our permission." After this statement there was an immediate uproar, many thinking she got off too easy and should be at least marked as a missing-nin.

"Do you understand these conditions?" Danzo askedNanami.

After a short time of digesting this new information Nanami simply replied with a simple yes, her face portaging nothing of the anger and hurt inside of her.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say before you leave the village?" Homura asked.

"Yes I do have something to say, Orochimaru is still out there, still gaining power to work towards is ultimate goal, he'll return to pose a true threat to Konoha even one bigger than the supposed Kyūbi threat and will be a bigger problem than I could ever be, I won't be choosing sides in that war, in fact, I predict you'll come to me, seeking my help and I'll remember this day as the day you disrespected the final wish of fourth Hokage and when that happen I'll refuse, I'll not be returning to this village…ever, that is all I have to say." She said, leaving a quiet crowd on her way out of the building.

As she left an ominous feeling was spread throughout the building.

---------------------------------------------Later That Night---------------------------------------------

After the news spread about Nanami's exiled there was a huge village wide party celebrating not only Sasuke's return but the elimination of Nanami. When the party reached it's peak there was a sudden flash of pink in the sky of the distance while some thought it strange that fireworks were set off so far away most didn't care until a strange storm appeared scattering the people trying to get to their dry homes never knowing that the supposed fireworks was the mark of a new future.

---------------------------------------------------Scene Change---------------------------------------

As Nanami walked towards the gate she couldn't help the growing fear rising within her and the growing anger at the people of the village, with all of her possessions within her backpack she silently made her way out of the village thanking whatever gods that were left that none of her friends found out about her leaving, in Sakura's and Sasuke's case they were in the hospital with Tsunade trying to heal most of the more serious wounds and Jiraiya trying to apply a better Evil Sealing Method for Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven.

As she approached the gates she noticed the way the guards were glaring at her with a strange satisfying smirk on their faces.

'_You're smirking now but when the people here start begging me to come back I'll make sure you're kissing my feet.'_

As she stepped outside the gate black ominous clouds started to scorch the sky of Konoha blocking the sun. 'Yes, this is a fitting punishment.' She thought looking at the scorched sky with a small smile on her face as she walked towards wave country and her new adventure.

Behind her the echo of the gates closing was the only noise for miles around, and it seemed to continue off into the distance forever. Immediately there was a change in the village…as though the gates closing had cut off some part of the city, and the storm clouds that had formed over the village from the past few hours, threatening the city that had once been a safe haven for so many with its own brand of wrath.

Somewhere, beyond space and time…an endless battle between 4 Hokage's locked inside of a death god, stopped for just a moment…enough for the Hokage's inside to rescind the blessing that they had placed over the city they helped build. Konoha was no longer the city that it once was.

With the silence was broken by a crackle of thunder and the start of a seemly never-ending rain, little did the people of Konoha know how that day's actions would start the beginning of a legend.

**AN Ending Notes: I would like to take this time to thank thundereaper who is allowing me to use some elements of his old story The Frozen Will of Fire maybe he might redo it. The next update will most likely be next week if you have any ideas please let me know. As for ****pairings**** I'm not sure the people I'm considering is**

**AN: 10/15/****07 I**** added some stuff after rereading it I decided to go a different direction**** some changes that are ****making**** is because I just ****rewatched**** the entire series ****except**** this time I watch the ****Japanese**** version with English subbed which I think is**** a lot better I believe Peter ****Griffen's**** song about the FCC is correct. Some ****key differences can be found on Wikipedia and search for ****CardCaptor**** Sakura.**

Garra

Itachi

OC (introduced later)

Next Chapter: Nanami meets Cardcaptor Sakura

Expect the Unexpected


End file.
